Light emitting devices, for example, light emitting diodes, are a type of semiconductor device which converts electrical energy into light, and are attracting much attention as a next-generation light source by replacing conventional fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
Since the light emitting diodes generate light by using a semiconductor device, the light emitting diodes consume only a very low power in comparison with incandescent lamps, which heat tungsten to generate light, or fluorescent lamps which cause a phosphor to collide with ultraviolet generated through high pressure discharge to generate light.
The light emitting diodes are used as a light source for lighting devices such as various lamps, liquid crystal displays, electronic display boards, street lamps, and indicating lamps used at indoor and outdoor places, and the use of the light emitting diodes as the light source is increasing.